


JOA

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Chan, Hyung Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, bruh...i love dom!chan, sub!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan helps a stressed Hoshi wind down over through the course of the nightorDom!Chan helps Sub!Soonyoung by taking control for the night.





	1. Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> It's me back at it again, except with Dom!Chan my number one love~
> 
> Mad hyung kink because I'm a heathen, Soonyoung is the best good boy out there
> 
> Songs are: JOA (Kang Gary ft. Jay Park) + Reminder (The Weeknd) + Inspiration (Jonghyun) + Moon (Jonghyun)
> 
> I'd also like to thank @JungDaeUlt on here for their amazing Dom!Chan that pushed me to finish JOA! 
> 
> Lastly I started a tumblr for all the smut I write ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) @sex-vt 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 Soonyoung shook his head, beads of sweat dripping off his hair and down his forehead. Around him stood his other members; looking just as sweaty and breathing heavily. It was only the performance unit practicing today. Hoshi had wanted to work out a new routine before he introduced it to all 13 members. However, nothing seemed to be going right. The steps just didn’t seem to fit. The air was tense, and the performance members could feel it. Hours and hours of practicing turned up fruitless and Hoshi was at his wits end. He was running on 2 hours of sleep with hardly any food, and anything else for that matter besides choreographing. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he gave time to himself. 

For a second he was in his own little world, thinking before Minghao tapped his shoulder. He quickly snapped out of it and turned to his friend, putting on his signature bright smile.

Minghao must have found it odd though as he took a small step back, suddenly hesitant by the sudden change of expression.

“Ah hyung… I have to see Jihoon hyung right now, to record?” 

His voice was steady but quiet, a bit weirded out by his older friend’s behaviour. Hoshi only nodded enthusiastically. He was not about to worry his members and the last thing he’d ever do is take his frustrations out on them.  “Yeah sure! Go ahead! Actually let’s all call it day, it’s getting late anyway, we’ll wake up early though!” Hoshi announced to everyone. 

He’d spend the night coming up with new choreography.

Jun was all too eager to leave as he was also running on a meager amount of sleep.He scurried away with Minghao on his tail, Hoshi watching them go with a fond smile before realization crashed down on him seconds later. 

_ Could he really do this?... Was everthing going to be alr- _

“Hyung.” 

Once again Hoshi snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the new voice. Chan stood there, an unreadable look present on his face. Usually the younger would be brightly smiling, his body restless as he bounces on his feet despite the usual heavy practice. Now though, as Hoshi studies the youngers’ expression, Chan’s face was stoic. Almost serious. His eyes were in a deep state of questioning; as if he was debating something. It was still before the younger ran a hand through his hair, capturing Hoshi’s attention.

As much as Hoshi didn’t want to admit it, his dongsaeng was growing up fast; much faster than the elder would like. He’d felt the full force of it twice before. Despite it being enjoyable, Hoshi missed the spiky haired Lee Chan sometimes, his cute Channie, with the ugly haircut and chubby cheeks. That slowly changed though, his features evolving into a much more masculine figure. In all honesty, Hoshi was clueless on how it all happened. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Chan now moving to stand next to him. He gave him a piercing look, much different than the playful ones Hoshi usually sees. 

“Wash up okay?” 

Hoshi almost recognized the look on his face but the younger had moved away before he got the chance to assess  it. He noticed the younger spoke informally which was most certainly odd of Chan as he was usually very cautious about this sort of thing. Hoshi pushed it off as lack of sleep. Everyone slips up sometimes. The leader quickly gathered his stuff, anxious to get back to the dorm for a well deserved wash up.

Moments after, Hoshi found himself finally praising at the warm water crashing on his stiff shoulders. His head narrowed down as the worries he previously carried still sat heavy. A bothersome at the back of his head that seemed almost impossible to wash way. He sighed relaxing his muscles,the pit in his stomach evident.

How was he going to do this? Everyone counted on him. Carats, the staff,   _ his members _ counted on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart panging as the thought of letting everyone down filled his mind. He quickly shut off the water, no longer finding solace in the water hitting his bare skin. 

Slowly Hoshi got out of the shower, reaching for his towel to wrap it around himself. Even slower he slipped on his shirt and boxers, almost afraid to step out of the bathroom and be faced with the harsh reality again.  _ Like that ever stopped, _ he thought bitterly. The leader raised a shaky hand to the doorknob and turned it. As such however,  instead of entering an empty bedroom he was met with Chan; sitting on the edge his bed. 

The dark haired boy had his legs spread, head leaning against his hands. He tilted his head up to meet Soonyoungs’  eyes, his face void of any emotion. Much like earlier, the air surrounding them was tense and Soonyoung could feel his heart pound faster once Chan’s gaze fell on him. His dark eyes bore into his,  anger or accusation nowhere to be seen as they were trying to convey a message for Soonyoung to understand.    
  


The blonde was right, he’d seen that look before. 

The other boy stood up from his spot on the bed and made his way to the older with an aura of confidence, keeping his eyes trained. Soonyoung didn’t move an inch and let the other place a hand on his arm. He knew Chan could see him swallow hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. 

However, his gaze stayed the same. A sudden warm feeling washed over Hoshi, setting his skin on fire. He swallowed hard again, eyes prickling. 

Finally,  the blonde brought his head down gaze falling to the floor. A sign of submission. 

Chan took another step forward, his body close to the elders as his black shirt practically touched Soonyoung. The hand that sat on his shoulder came up to cup the blonde’s cheek. Chan’s hand was warm and  Soonyoung found himself unconsciously leaning into it. Chan’s eyes stayed on Soonyoung, lifting  the other’s face as he planted his lips onto Soonyoung. 

Both found that the rush was absent, urgency missing once Chan’s smooth lips glided over the blonde’s, an overwhelming emotion spreading over Soonyoung. His heart was hurting, but he ignored it, knowing Chan would take care of it. “I need you tell me if it’s okay.”  The dark haired boy whispered. Soonyoung nodded, goosebumps running down his skin.

Chan ran his thumb across Soonyoung's soft cheek, relishing the pink that dusted over it. 

_ “You did very well today, let Hyung take care of the rest.” _

Those few words made Soonyoung shiver visibly. 

_ Hyung. _

Soonyoung didn’t want to admit how much it affected him so he  resisted; letting out a small whimper. Chan finally dropped his hand to catch Hoshi’s, lightly tugging him to the bed. Soonyoung followed obediently, fear and excitement bubbling in him. He couldn’t help the heavy beating of his heart finding that his dimmed room only added to the feeling. The room was dark except for the moon and white city light illuminating their faces. Hoshi felt constant shivers run through him like shocks, unsure if it was due to the chill air or due to the piercing gaze Chan gave him. 

The bed was soft underneath him, his hands unconsciously gripped the sheets as he tried to repress his inner feelings. Chan stood in front of him, eyes once again looking down into Soonyoungs’. The lack of words shared between them was filled by the gazes that lingered. Any sort of question answered, words exchanged. 

Chan slipped his hands under Soonyoung’s shirt, lifting it up the elder’s head before discarding it to the side. He motioned his head down, indirectly telling the blonde to remove his bottoms as  turned around to shuffle through the closet. Soonyoung blushed even more as he remained hesitant to removed the piece of clothing, finding annoyance at himself for the sudden self-consciousness.

It was as if Chan could sense it because he stopped his movement, turning to look at Soonyoung.  Silently he walked back and fell to his knee, his hands settling at the waistband. 

“It’s alright, Hyung will do it for you.” 

Soonyoung could only nod and let out a shaky breath. He let the younger take the lead, lifting himself up slightly so he could slip off his pants. He was usually never this compliant, but tonight it seemed to come naturally.  As Chan folded his pants to the side he got to his feet, leaning forward to place a light kiss on the older’s forehead. Soonyoung sighed inaudibly, enjoying the warmth that spread through him. Chan sensed the blondes comfort and pulled away. Feeling the slightest bit accomplished. 

He turned back to the closet, a small box revealed as it rested on the younger’s hands. Soonyoung was reminded of the last this had happened. It was before a concert and Soonyoung had spent weeks ignoring basic things he needed. His eyes we’re panda-like as he had forgotten to eat more than he’d like to admit. 

Chan had been more forceful, pulling him into another room and explaining to him what Soonyoung was doing. The blonde didn’t know if it was because of his stern voice or the dominance exuding out of the dark haired boy, but he crumbled in front of him, sinking into a submissive nature. 

They talked it out then, in which Soonyoung was thoroughly embarrassed the day after, but Chan made it clear. The blonde could come to him if he needed it. It might just be a hyung’s pride but Soonyoung was hesitant to come back to the younger. However deep inside, pushing away that pride, he knew he wanted Chan to find him again. To tell him it was okay and that he was here. He’d tell him what to do, and the older wouldn’t have to carry all those worries. Even for a small period of time.   
  


The black haired boy turned back to Soonyoung, holding out a long thick rope dyed a dark blue. It was an odd choice but Junhui did say once that dark blue looked amazing him. The younger neared him, displaying the rope in his hands. Soonyoung knew this was a choice. He could back out  _ or- _

Slowly Soonyoung lifted his wrists to Chan, staring down. He still couldn’t get fully used to this arrangement, no matter how much he wanted it on the inside. He felt the amusement radiating off Chan. It wasn’t to be mean, the younger found it a bit cute. A pout found it’s way onto Soonyoung’s lips, his cheeks puffing out slightly. Chan found himself containing  the urge to pinch the blonde’s cheek. 

Instead, He opted to smile fondly as he wrapped the rope around the elder’s wrist. The air seemed to lift a little from it’s previous tenseness. It was quiet as Chan knotted the rope along Soonyoung’s body. He finally reached the elder’s lower half where the blonde’s underwear was still present.

Chan flickered his eyes up looking at Soonyoung before reaching for the waistband. Soonyoung let out a shaky breath, his cheeks flushing bright pink. The younger fell to his knees dragging the underwear down with him before disposing of them to the side. 

The elder’s member stood proudly, pre-cum forming at the tip. Soonyoung avoided all eye contact, turning his gaze elsewhere. It was hard to watch your junior doing this sort of thing to you. Chan couldn’t help but find it adorable, a small airy laugh escaping his lips. 

“Don’t worry Soonyoung, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

Chan held the base of Soonyoung’s cock, giving the head a small kitten lick effectively cleaning the bit of pre cum. He examined the elder’s reaction. Hoshi’s eyes were tightly shut, his lips now slightly agape.

_ Adorable.  _

Chan smirked ,realizing Soonyoung still refused to meet his eyes. Chan placed a light kiss on the slit of his member, savouring the ragged breath Soonyoung spilled.  

He was just too cute not to tease. 

Chan wrapped his hand around the elder’s cock, lazily stroking it. Soonyoung wriggled, eyes still screwed shut. Chan loosened his grip, barely letting his fingers and palm graze it’s length. He noticed the other getting needy as his squirming became stronger.

“Do you want hyung to go faster?”

Soonyoung stilled for a second as the question whirled in his head. His face started flushing a deep red as his squirming resumed. His eyes stayed shut as he nodded meekly.  This time it was Chan’s turn to stop all movements, a smirk still plastered on his face. He sharply tugged the elder’s member, smiling at the sharp gasp from Soonyoung as his eyes finally opened.

“What was that?” Soonyoung swallowed heavily, his body sending a jolt down his spine. Chan’s voice was so demanding yet so warm. The blonde felt like he could sink into it. 

“Faster p-please... _ H-Hyung _ .”

Chan concealed his surprise at the other’s sudden compliance and settled on moving his hand up and down Soonyoung’s length. 

“Good boy.”

_ Good boy. _

Oh how Soonyoung loved that,  it didn’t go unnoticed either as the elder shivered visibly. 

_ How cute.  _ The younger thought, keeping his eyes trained on Soonyoung’s expressions. It wasn’t long before Hoshi started letting out audible moans. His hands tugging at the sheets. The temperature in the room seemed to climb fast, squelching sounds and moans from the elder filling Chan’s ears. Chan placed a hand on the head of Hoshi’s cock, rubbing his palm around it. 

A high pitched gasp escaped Soonyoung as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. The pressure from Chan's’ hand was too much, sending shock-like shivers through him  as he bucked into Chan’s hand.The younger noticed Soonyoung’s change, smiling at the outcome. He leaned forward, closer to Soonyoung’s bent head. 

“ _ Soonyoung. _ ” Chan said, his voice teasing. “Are you going to cum?” 

Soonyoung felt his body heat rise even higher, his stomach curling as he nodded unconsciously. 

“Don’t worry, cum whenever you want to, I’ve got you.” 

It was all too much. Chan’s sweet whispers mixed with the pace of his hands. Soonyoung came with a soft cry, his body shaking. His breath was laboured and heavy as he came down from his high. After a few moments, Chan stood to his feet and placed a soft kiss onto his head. The night was still young, the ropes yet to be tied around his legs. 

Soonyoung knew this as he looked up to Chan who smiled down at him.

“You did so well,  _ my _ good boy…”

Chan’s smile flitted back into his lopsided smirk;

_ But hyung knows you can take more. _


	2. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! 
> 
> Thank-you for reading JOA!

  
Chan wasted no time placing a soft kiss to the top of the blonde’s head, bringing his hands to the untied ropes, wrapping them around Soonyoung’s thighs. The dark blue bondage framed the elder’s cock as it slowly raised. It was obvious their previous fun and the ropes were doing a number on Soonyoung.  However,Chan payed no mind and continued  his tying. When he was finally finished he took a step back, admiring his handiwork. Junhui was right:

Dark blue was stunning against Soonyoung’s pale skin. 

He smiled,wanting to savour the submissive moment. Maybe next time he’d come prepared with a camera. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was feeling incredibly shy under the other’s heavy gaze. It’s like he could feel Chan touching his whole body through his heated look. His head hung down, his breath still laboured. 

The bed dipped on each side of his thighs as he felt Chan’s face next to his ear. His body was so close, the heat was welcoming, Soonyoung wanted to moan right there. 

“You’ll be a good boy for hyung, right Soonyoungie?”

This time Soonyoung didn’t hesitate as he nodded. Chan made no move to pull back, head  tilting as he his grazed his lips against Soonyoung’s ear. “I’ll…” The elder swallowed thickly “Be a g-good boy for Hyung.”

A small kiss was placed at the top of his ear. 

“You always are.”

Soonyoung tried to conceal the airy moaning breath that escaped him as he let his eyes flutter shut.  When he opened them a second later, Chan was standing in front of him, a grin on his face. He jerked his head to the top of the bed, motioning for Soonyoung to lean against the headboard. 

It only took a bit of wiggling under Chan’s supervision for him to make it to his designated spot. He laid there unsure of what was to come after, his hands tied behind him. The blonde felt completely exposed to the younger, but it no longer scared him. 

Chan would never hurt him. 

He watched the younger place an array of different toys on the night table next to him. It  was hard not to get excited. Chan’s eyes flickered to Soonyoung’s curious ones and grinned, voice lowering as he muttered out; “Excited?”

 

Chan didn’t let the other reply before he reached into the cupboard underneath grabbing the lube shoved under a large pile of unnecessities. Soonyoung wasn’t the best at hiding things. 

Slowly the raven haired boy slid across from Soonyoung, folding one leg underneath himself. He l was still close enough to reach the table with ease. Hoshi was already on edge, sensitivity still high from earlier and the mere atmosphere seemed to be taking a toll. Chan wasn’t expecting him to be this deprived. The situation was better than he anticipated, it just turned him on even more. However this wasn’t about him.

No, this was about Soonyoung. He’d deal with himself later. 

He examined the elder’s face for any signs of discomfort. He trusted  Soonyoung to voice out when he needed to slow down or stop, but Chan knew to take extra precaution, especially when Soonyoung as like this. 

When Chan deemed their current place fine, he reached for the first items lined up. 

Two hot pink vibrating bullets.

Soonyoung’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Chan moving to the table. The younger set the dial off beside him, working a piece of clear tape on each bullet. Soonyoung watched, focused on Chan’s movements. He had the need to hold his hands to his chest, but the ropes restrained his movements. 

The realization of how vulnerable he truly was sunk in him, but panic didn’t rise, just a bubbling heat. Chan watched Soonyoung closely as he placed a bullet on each of the elder’s nipples. He shuddered at the cool plastic but otherwise made no noise of discomfort. 

Chan reached for the next thing, a dark blue fabric. Soonyoung’s mind quickly made the connection.

_ Blindfold… _

Seeing the fabric resting in Chan’s large hands was erotic on it’s own. A low whine left Soonyoung unwillingly.  Before Chan could ask, Soonyoung dipped his head toward the raven, blonde hair falling forward slightly. Chan could only feel triumphant on the inside, but also his own arousal increased at the sight of Soonyoung willingly bringing himself to the younger. 

He wasted no time wrapping the fabric around the blonde’s head, taking away his sight. Chan lightly brought the boy back, leaning against the headboard. 

“Soonyoungie’s being so good for Hyung right now.”

The words of praise shot through the elder, a hum of approval escaping his lips. Chan let the other get comfortable with his loss of sight for a second before reaching for the next item.

The clear fleshlight was soft in his hand as he squirted some warm lube in it’s opening. He was about to stroke some lube on the other’s cock but a small whimper caught his attention.

“H-Hyung?” The whimpering noise almost made Chan moan on the spot. Sweet and pliant. Just how Chan loves him in these situations.

“Yes, Soonyoungie?”

Hoshi made no comment after. Chan knew he just wanted to check if he was still there. He squirted a bit of lube on the other’s member letting it drip down. Soonyoung sighed at the faintest contact, the substance cooling and warm against his aching cock.

Chan placed the lips of the fleshlight against the head of the boy’s dick letting him feel what is was before opening it and letting the toy swallow his member slowly. A high pitched whine from Soonyoung was enough indication that he was enjoying it, the overwhelming heat of the toy and lube was sending sparks through his body. 

The raven wasted no time lifting the toy up, sucking Soonyoung’s cock before pushing it back down his length. He repeated the motion, squelching noises filling the room. Soonyoung’s breathing started getting heavier and heavier, the wet noises driving him mad.  His eyes flew open in shock against the blindfold when the low vibrations against his chest started, slowly rising in intensity.  

Only then did he realize the presence next to him, placing soft kisses to his neck before reaching his ear. 

“Does my Soonyoungie feel good?”

_ Yes, yes, yes. _

The words sang like a mantra in the blonde’s head but he couldn’t seem to put it into words, only being able to nod, hips thrusting into the toy. 

“Good boys use their words, right baby? Remember what I told you the last time we played?” 

Soonyoung’s face turned into a brighter red thinking of what had happened last time. Soonyoung practically babbled like a child as Chan pounded into him, unable to form sentences over the pleasure. Chan teased him by slowing down, edging him right where he wanted it most. 

Soonyoung almost cried. 

“Feels good..” Hoshi gasped out, not wanting to repeat what happened last time. 

He felt the vibrations against his chest increase drastically as the toy began to stroke faster. He was close.  _ So close. _ It was coming so fast he felt himself barrelling towards his release, back arching high before an airy laugh brushed against his ear.

“That’s it baby.” Chan trailed the tip of his tongue around the lobe of Soonyoung’s ear, pressing himself closer. “You did very well.”

That was enough to send him over the edge. The praises and noises had his hands holding onto the sheets for dear life, the vibrations shaking his core. It came crashing on him at once. He shot into the fleshlight, moaning loudly.

He didn’t care if anyone heard anymore. 

When the aftershocks of his orgasm subsided he became hyper aware of the feelings around him. The bullets were on a low buzzing setting, and Chan’s hand on his shoulder felt like fire. Soft lips were placed at the bottom of his neck, softly helping him ride out his remaining euphoria. 

“Are you alright baby boy?”

Soonyoung didn’t trust his voice and only nodded. 

Suddenly he felt fingers circling his rim. 

“Are you ready for another one?”

He was already so sensitive he didn’t know if he could take another. Although  the burn of Chan stretching him spoke differently. The two fingers quickly turned into three as Chan continued to finger him open. It took a second for Chan to find the bundle of nerves against Soonyoung’s walls. 

He let his fingers graze against it, intently watching Soonyoung squirm. 

“More?”

“Yes Hyung.” The words shamelessly left Soonyoung. Desperate. All he wanted was to be relieved once again.   
  


Chan granted his wish and grazed his fingers against it with more pressure, taking in the moans and groans escaping Soonyoung’s plump lips.

“Cum from just my fingers Soonyoungie, I know you can.”

It was like a curse.  Chan speaking so sweetly to him; playing the elder like a fiddle. It wasn’t long before his body spasmed, his hole clenching around Chan’s fingers. The younger couldn’t be more happy once he pulled out, staring at Soonyoung’s agape mouth as he tried to regain his breath. There was a wetness along the edges of the blindfold, the remnants of soaked up tears. 

Chan finally grabbed the last item on the table, re positioning himself as he slowly pushed in the head along Soonyoung’s rim. The elder felt his thighs quake in realization. 

His favourite toy, a ribbed vibrator. 

However, right now  he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t handle it. His cock was slowly rising back up at the thought of feeling full but Soonyoung couldn’t even manage his voice right now. The vibrator pressed into him further, filling him nicely as it pressed teasingly against his prostate. It began to vibrate, Chan slowly thrusting it inside him. 

He could feel the thickness so much more. A sense of overwhelming feelings. 

“My Soonyoungie has been working so hard, but hasn’t been looking after himself.”  The blonde preened at Chan’s voice, his eyes becoming misty.  He just wanted to make everyone proud. He didn’t want to let anyone down. His chest tightened.

“You just want to make everyone happy; want to make  _ them  _ proud.”

_ Yes. Yes. Yes.  _

“It’s alright baby. Hyung is here now, I’ll take care of you.”  Soonyoung gulped harshly, the emotions running through him taking over. The slow thrusting and words ran stirred in him.

_ “Hyung is so proud of his good boy.” _

Tears of pleasure and relief ran down the elder’s pink cheeks. Days of pressure paired with the pleasure and sweet words was crushing his heavy heart. Chan’s hand reach behind his head and pull off the blindfold. Soonyoung’s bright pink cheeks now stained with tears as glassy eyes met Chan’s warm ones. 

This was exactly what Chan wanted, for Soonyoung to unfurl underneath him, dropping any sort of guard. 

He placed light kisses against the elder’s eyelids, continuing thrusting the vibrator in him letting him reach him release at his pace. Once he heard Soonyoung’s breath catch in his throat and his body clench he leaned forward, capturing the elders lips in a sweet kiss.

“Cum for Hyung.”

Ribbons of white splattered against his stomach as a long, final moan left him.  There was a moment of silence before Chan started cleaning the other boy up. He removed the ropes and toys, cleaning the cum around him. 

Soonyoung remained silent the entire time. 

“Soonyoung hyung?”

No response.

Only then did Chan hear the light snoring coming from the elder.

_ Of course. _

He couldn’t help but laugh internally. 

How,  _ Hoshi-like. _

He laid him down, covering his body before getting up and gazing fondly at the blonde. Tomorrow they’d continue to live their lives. He’d go back to being the adorable dongsaeng and Hoshi would return to his energetic ‘Naega Hosh’ state. 

A light  _ Hyung  _ fell from Hoshi’s mouth as Chan slipped out the door, just barely hearing it. 

A smirk found it’s way on his lips.

However there’d alway be nights like these, where he’s Hyung...

 

And Hoshi is his  _ good boy.   _

 


End file.
